The Shining Stone
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: When Austria met that little babygirl for first time, just one thought crossed his mind... And it wasn't joyful.


_Disclaimer: So... Himaruya should draw about this someday if he wants some respect._

 _Summary: When Austria met that little babygirl for first time, just one thought crossed his mind... And it wasn't joyful._

* * *

He was a young boy when it happened, practically a child.

Although he had two dependent kids on his care, when he saw her for first time his heart beated like the drums in one of the military marches that he is used to compose and he felt that he, essentially, couldn't deal with it.

That green eyes, that blonde hair, that clear and innocent look on her eyes. Especially that look. He could see the mountains, the hills and the valleys, the rivers and the white clouds like sheep, the green slopes and the dark forests on it, he could smell the snow and heard the comfortable silence in that look.

Their home. As always.

It was such a lovely place.

It was cold on winter, and not so cold on summer. The people was basically peaceful and working. They only had animals, fatigue, calm and some infinite blue skies.

A place stopped on time, when nothing never change, predictable and picturesque. Boring, he has been trying to convince himself.

"Far, far away of the actual modern times." He had been saying so convincing to anyone who would listen him.

"He will never become nothing more than a goatherd." He insisted, because when he spoke about that place, he spoke about him.

Obviously, the goatherd was the most important on his speech. Not any goatherd, that one. Everybody knew which one.

They used to be friends when they were kids. They used to be. In the past. That means never more.

Why? It's a very difficult question, like a full long story of a few centuries. But nothing of this really matters actually.

He is Austria. Österreich, a country in the Alps. The true curdle of music.

He doesn't have money enough to be the only country in the Alps, and the second sense of this is quite to make him blushing a little and get frustrated a lot.

But, anyways, he has money enough to be the relevant one.

And not only money... we talk about culture, manners, architecture, aspect, politics, social skills, savoir-faire, interesting things and of course, everything that doesn't make anyone think in the rural life.

He has two children. A boy and a girl... three, really, but the oldest of them was living with his ex-husband. And well, it is not really clear to who belongs the boy (the youngest), to he or to his big brother, but that doesn't really matter except for the fact that it describes perfectly his lovely familiar life based on the hate, the absolutely lack of respect, and the arguments.

He has that... frenemy on which he won't talk.

And of course now he has this little baby girl who looks exactly like him.

He took off his glasses and pinched brow.

A few seconds later, he put the glasses again and glared the baby crossing his arms as if she was guilty of his absolute lack of ideas, and then glared his other little girl, who was carrying the baby.

"Would you mind to explain me again, Italien? This time in a more orderly way." He asked severity, without smiling, still glaring everything who has the bad luck of cross his look.

"Ve~ I-I found her... Her" Italy insisted on the use of the feminine pronoun to avoid any problem. "In front of the door of the chapel when I was praying for you and your relatives, Signiore. I'm not sure but I believe she is hungry. I'm hungry too, Signiore..." She said, without looking at the eyes, playing with her skirt between her fingers because she can't be quiet.

"And why you picked her?"

"Because she was alone... and she's a country like us." She explained lowering her voice.

"But how could you know?!" he asked again increasingly loud when she lowed.

Italy stared Austria in the eye and shrugged.

"Because I know."

"Ok, Ok... get out of my sight." He ordered with a certain movement of his hand which includes a silent "now" to the sentence and Italy didn't need to hear it twice.

Austria sighed, because after all this time sharing his life with a Latin kid, he has learned that maybe the Italians aren't the smartest people on earth, but if they feel something, it is certain the 90% of times.

So... Let's start again.

We have Austria, a tall, skinny, brown-haired and Saxon young-adult passionate with music and want to be an empire with delusions of grandour who has a perfect hear, never do anything by himself and has a terrible undiagnosticated obsessive-compulsive disorder.

And we have too... that baby-girl still without name with a big emerald green eyes, blonde hair and, maybe only for him, a psychosomatic smell as a goat.

They still staring each other while she tries to eat her own feet, he swallowing and trembling a little, suddenly with a big need to carry and hug her.

He raises his hands to her and lick his own lips. "Nein!" scold himself just a moment before touching her.

"A baby who is used to be carried in arms, cries a lot when is alone or on a cradle." So, Austria thinks, "If you don't want to kill her, don't carry her"

That's the main difference between Venetian and Roman, and that's why Spain can't control his kid.

She, in the little basket case, moves nervous because the hands were closer and the man seems scary.

"Ok, let's reach an agreement. You don't want to be carried and I would prefer don't have to do it, so, don't cry." Austria says staring the baby on the eye.

She just do a certain strange sound with her mouth, and waves his hands a little.

"I'm glad we understand each other." He says, still with his common cold tone. "The problem is that we need to find your parents or at least, the person who let you in front of the chapel of my palace."

She still staring at him with her big eyes, stopping every movement when he talks, like hypnotized by the sound of his voice.

"But... you know? This is the safest place on Europe... or at least, of Österreich. So, it's impossible to anyone come in with a baby, let her at the door of any place here, and then vanish without a trace." He follows explaining to her. "It's certainly a lot of effort for something that easily could be solved just letting the baby at the door of the Cathedral."

Austria starts to walk around while thinks and the baby stares at him on his dance.

"So... that's why I believe this was an act with perfidy" he glanced the baby again. "Obviously to make me angry."

She do another baby talk.

"Obviously, he expect that I think on him just because you look like him. Maybe he would wonder if I take care of you as a goatherd. But he is forgetting something." He crosses his arms. "I can let you be raised for anyone else."

Austria smiles mischievous and for some reason, maybe because this was the first time that he smiles to her, she smiles too with an innocent and cute baby smile, which one has the real power of make the big Austrian Empire... hesitate. And think twice about that point of someone else raising the baby.

"And anyway, I can tame the worst beast" He assures, licking his lips without look the baby on the eyes, thinking in Roman and how he couldn't tame him really. But it was Spain's fault. "Then... the first, you need a name."

The baby was trying to lick some parts of her feet again when he said that. Austria stares the green eyes again, with his arms crossed and a little smile on his lips.

"A good one. A princess one. Maybe one like... Maria Therese" Austria declares solemnly.

The baby doesn't seem really interested on it.

"OK... OK... You are right. You are a country, not a human. Call you with a religious name it's not a good idea. But it's forbidden to you have some name related with the mountains or the goats. You need an aglow and absurdly large name, which one that gives the great idea of obscenely wealth, highborn princesses with noble ancestry, aristocratic palaces, jewels and gemstones. Gemstones... Edelstein" He smiles again, making her smiles too.

"You like it. Of course you do, and it would make you absolutely mine without any doubt. But I'm thinking in something less obvious. Diamant, Saphir, Rubin, Smaragd" He tries aloud, to hear the sound of the words, but no one seems to be enough convincing or good. He shakes his head. "Do you know? I like the "Edel" part or maybe the "Stein" one. Maybe Edelsmaragd goes right with your pretty eyes."

Austria gets closer to the baby girl and carries on his arms finally, without think in what he is doing. She shrinks her legs and naturally moves to be appropriately carried.

"Mmm... no, I don't like the idea of give that amount of importance at your eyes just because they look like his eyes." He frowns. "Or when he notices that you are with me, he could have some inappropriate and completely wrong ideas of me thinking in him or something similar. What, obviously, doesn't happen. Ever. I haven't to say it."

The little girl tries to touch Austria's face, especially the strange freckle in his chin.

"And you must start to learn it from now. We don't talk, don't care, and don't pay any attention to him. No way. Without exception. Is it enough clear? He is a dirty goatherd, and we are the aristocracy. We don't mix with him or the people of his social class."

She stops any move because the passion in the words of the adult was so hypnotizing and she can't handle with hear him and explore his face at the same time. Even she doesn't understand anything.

Austria strares on her eye trying to find some trace of understanding, but she just smiles a few seconds after.

"Well, anyways. That mean that you must have a long name without any trace of reminiscence in him. And without some weird letters that he likes, such as... Zs, Ws, Vs or that kind of things. And obviously, nothing Helvetic..." He does a little silence, looking to her. "Something brilliant. Like Leuchten... Liechtenstein. Shining stone."

She laughs a little with this, because that word sounds funny and no sense, and she is still believing that he is trying to make fun to her.

"Oh! That's it. Liechtenstein will be, then" He smiles too. "Italien will want to kill us for this. But you are right, it's a perfect balance of difficult and pomp. I hope you be very prolix and careful when you learn how to write and your tutor will choose start with your name."

* * *

 _Hi! this is Agua! My first time writting in english alone, what do you think?_


End file.
